La tête baissé, je voulais l'écouter
by Fan-atikk
Summary: Dans mes pensées j'étais, dans mon coeur elle vibrait, de mon père je souffrais, du Lord je me rabaissais, un soir je découvrais, des larmes que je versais, derrière moi elle apparu, pour moi elle fut.  * Derrière une barrière invisible * Song Fic.


_**Song Fic. **_

_** Rose W. et Scorpius M.**_

_**Poudlard 6ème année.**_

_**PDV Scorpius.**_

J'étais assis près du lac, à quelques centimètres de l'eau noire. Au loin, le soleil s'éteignait derrière l'horizon de ce spectacle magique. Les couleurs rouge, rose, jaune, disparurent… Pour laisser place à la lueur de la pleine lune, et des étoiles.

Ce soir, je savais que derrière moi, des yeux rouges me fixerait très bientôt, ceux des loups garou. Je savais que derrière les branches, les arbres, les feuilles, et la terre se trouvait Lupin. Il me regardait sûrement, avec une envie dévorante de me combattre. Mais je ne fis rien, je continuais de regarder au loin avec une envie de me perdre dans cette univers artificiel.

Dans quelques instants le couvre feu serait passé, et les portes du château fermés. Je serais seul, dehors, à l'affût des créatures aussi étranges que dangereuses. Cependant, je ne fis rien, et continuait de penser…

J'étais en 6ème année, et moi, Scorpius Malfoy retraçait presque le chemin de son père. J'étais vil, solitaire, je n'avais besoin de personne, et n'avais personne. J'abaissais des autres, et me moquais des gens différents, tel que les sang mêlés, autrement dis les traites à leurs sang, et les sang impur, sang de bourbe. Quels noms immondes pour des gens d'opter d'autant de capacités que nous, que moi, voir plus. Tel cette Wesley… Et pourtant, mon caractère l'emportait toujours sur mes idées. Toujours plus méchant, toujours plus cxn.

Je n'arrivais pas à surmonter les idéaux de mon père, et même si ma penser était différente, je n'arrivais pas à la combattre… Je n'arrivais pas à être plus fort que Lui, que Drago Malfoy Senior.

Je soupirais et rabattait mes genoux sous mon menton, avant de les entourer de mes bras pâles.

Sans réellement que je m'en rende compte, une larme perla sur ma joue blanche. Je me surpris à être faible. C'était … si nouveau. J'avais toujours fait preuve d'autorité, j'avais toujours été fort, et là… Je… pleurais de moi même ?

Je n'essuyais pas ma larme, de peur qu'elle ne me brûle.

Puis, elles défilèrent comme ce n'est pas permis. J'étais devenu fontaine, et je redoutais presque d'être engloutis sous l'eau. Que m'arrivait-il … ?

Puis, soudain, j'entendis un craquement derrière mois, sûrement une brindille, et en quelques secondes, je me retrouvais debout, baguette en main.

La personne qui se trouvait devant moi me pétrifia. Ce n'était d'autre qu'Elle. Celle que je m'amusait à rabaisser, et à rire de sa personne. Elle semblait presque triste à nouveau.

M'avait-elle vu dans cette état ? J'aurais aimé lui lancer une réplique sanglante, mais l'envie manquait, le son restait bloqué dans ma gorge, et plus rien autour ne comptait. Seul ses pupilles plongés au plus profond des miennes comptait.  
J'aurais presque penser qu'elle savait à cette instant à quoi je pensais. A ce sentiment de faiblesse qui, jour après jour, me dévorait de l'intérieur.

Elle avança d'un nouveau pas.

«-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je sèchement, rangeant ma baguette.

-_Ouvre les yeux_… Murmura t-elle.

-Comment ? Répliquais-je, sûr d'avoir mal entendu.

-_Ouvre les yeux,  
On a les mêmes rêves, les mêmes vœux._

-De quoi tu parles ? Es-tu folle ? Interrogeais-je en me retournant.

-_Et je veux, qu'aucun de nous cesse  
Peu importe où l'on va, si l'on se blesse.  
Moi je reste ...  
N'abandonne pas !  
Trop de choses en jeu,  
C'est du sérieux  
Fais juste comme moi  
N'abandonne pas !  
Tout est bien réel. _Pour toi.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Dis-je, presque énervé…

-_Si l'histoire se perd  
Tu ne reviens pas,  
N'hésite même pas.  
J'veux que tu te lèves  
Bats-toi pour tes rêves.  
Fais-le pour toi.  
N'abandonne pas !_

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Hurlais-je.

-_Trop de choses en jeu  
Fais juste comme moi  
Comprend que j'essaie ;  
De t'aider, te motiver.  
Car on est du même côté  
La musique ne doit pas nous diviser  
Mais nous rapprocher  
N'abandonne pas !_

-On est trop différent ! On est déjà diviser ! Ne rêve pas !

-_Trop de choses en jeu,  
C'est du sérieux  
Fais juste comme moi  
N'abandonne pas !  
Tout est bien réel.  
Si l'histoire se perd  
Tu ne reviens pas,  
N'hésite même pas._

-Arrête de lire en moi ! Hurlais-je de plus belle.

-_J'veux que tu te lèves  
Bats-toi pour tes rêves.  
Fais-le pour toi.  
N'abandonne pas !  
Trop de choses en jeu  
Fais juste comme moi._

-Le faire pour toi ? Même pas en rêve ! Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Pour personne !

-_On nous a donné une chance  
Ne laisse pas gagner tes méfiances.  
N'abandonne pas  
Le risque est là dans chaque décisions.  
Prend le devant dans ta passion ne doute pas  
Nan, n'abandonne pas.  
N'abandonne pas !  
Trop de choses en jeu,  
C'est du sérieux  
Fais juste comme moi  
N'abandonne pas !_

_-_Qu'est ce que tu en as à faire de toute manière ? ! Pourquoi t'écouterais-je ? Toi, seule !

-_Tout est bien réel.  
Si l'histoire se perd  
Tu ne reviens pas,  
N'hésite même pas.  
(N'hésite même pas)  
J'veux que tu te lèves  
Bats-toi pour tes rêves.  
Fais le pour toi._

_-_Tu ne peux pas comprendre… C'est trop dur !

-Alors bats-toi ! _N'abandonne pas !  
Trop de choses en jeu  
Fais juste comme moi  
(Fais juste comme moi)  
N'abandonne pas  
N'abandonne pas !_

-Après tout…

Je portais ma main à son visage sans le toucher.

-… Tu n'es qu'un fantôme.

Au contacte de mes doigts et de cet air, elle s'envola.

Elle n'avait été que fantôme et illusion dans un monde de ténèbres, dirigé par Lord Voldemort.


End file.
